Rules of Facade
Within the city of Facade, there are many rules that the masked people follow and continue to create. In the beginning of the game, Fyra tells the party that rule 124,046 had recently been passed. Known Rules *'Rule 0:' You have the right to disband a rule by vote. (Made by Nier, via Rule 1,024) *'Rule 2:' You have to wear a mask. *'Rule 12:' Do not neglect your mask. *'Rule 32:' Those without land identification may not speak. *'Rule 89:' Royalty cannot apologize to the citizens. *'Rule 106:' Do not live on level ground. (All shops and houses in Facade must follow this rule.) *'Rule 227:' Actions that obstruct public walkways are forbidden. *'Rule 429:' It is forbidden to buy all goods in a shop. *'Rule 432:' You must capture any lizard that crawls into a pot. *'Rule 904:' A wedding union must be sealed with a kiss. *'Rule 1,024:' You must honor the request of any outsider owed a debt. *'Rule 2,078:' Boys born on December 3rd must keep continual watch over quicksand. *'Rule 4,217:' Parents must scold their child if they make a mistake. *'Rule 7,017:' You cannot make a mistake while running an errand. *'Rule 7,545: '''The shopkeeper of the Item Store must hereby engage in the trading of general goods. *'Rule 8,614:' Parents cannot purchase food for their children's birthday feasts. *'Rule 9,102: The shopkeeper of the Strange-Thing Store is responsible for the trading of strange and unusual goods, provided they have any on hand. *'Rule 10,547: '''The shopkeeper of the Grocer must hereby engage in the trading of food. *'Rule 11,034: You must live at a level appropriate to your position. *'Rule 12,030:' Citizens cannot end a relationship desired by royalty. *'Rule 27,229:' When sending someone on an errand, you cannot state the name of the item you want him to buy. *'Rule 50,527:' Only nobility may enter the Barren Temple. *'Rule 56,908:' In order to strengthen community solidarity, you must interact with others on a regular basis. *'Rule 83,348:' If missing, the prince must be found. *'Rule 115,017:' You must view the town by ship before purchasing any items. Rules Missing Numbers In game, there are a few rules heard that aren't told what their specific number is. *Everyone must wear loose fitting robes. (They make it easier to move around in the sand storms.) *No one is allowed to wear shoes. *Only nobility may enter the treasury. *No one is allowed to say bad things about the Prince. *If they say bad things about the Prince, they must whisper it. *Any outsider who saves the life of one of the Masked People is deemed a Benefactor and is a friend of the city. Said status extends to friends of the Benefactor too. *A punishment for breaking one of the rules is watching the quicksand river every day for two years. *If a husband has an argument with his wife, he must make-up with her by the end of the day or else they will be divorced. *The king isn't allowed to shed tears in front of others. Category:Lore